Kelly's Stories
by danparker
Summary: A My Little Pony Story featuring one of my own characters, a unicorn named Kelly. Here are stories about her and her friends.
1. Kelly's Days As A Filly

Kelly's Days As A Filly

It all started near a large city in Equestria called Fillydelphia.

In a small house in a small neighborhood close to the city lived a female adult unicorn pony.

She had blue coat with bright purple mane and tail, and her cutie mark is a set of sparkling glitter. Her name is Kelly and today, she's just staring out a window.

Her job is to help out at a pie shop, but today, she has the day off. When she stared out the window at one point, she could see a group of fillies playing a game.

"Oh, those were the days," she thought, looking at a group of young fillies, "I remember when I used to play a game with my old friends." And so, Kelly remembered her early days.

* * *

In those days, Kelly was a little filly and like many fillies, she was a joyful, playful, energetic pony who always likes to play. And of course, she didn't have her cutie mark yet, but as far as she remembered, she was never made fun for it.

One particular day, she was playing on a playground.

"Wee!" she laughed as she slid down on the slide. She was enjoying herself, and of course, she has many friends to play with. "Hey, everypony!" she called out to her friends one day, "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure!" replied the other ponies. First, they played a typical catch the ball game in an open field. "Hey, Sweet Pie!" called Kelly, "Catch!" She kicked the ball to her friend, Sweet Pie and she caught it.

"I got it!" Sweet Pie replied. "Good catch!" said another pony. Kelly and her friends had a great time playing their catch the ball game.

After that, she and her friends decided to play a game of hide and seek.

All of the ponies chose to hide while Kelly counts to 10 and she will find all of the ponies.

"Hey, Rapid Run!" called Kelly, "Try to hide, or I'll find you!" "All right!" called Rapid Run. The game played like any other normal hide and seek game: Kelly closed her eyes and count to ten and the other ponies hid out of sight.

When Kelly finished, she ran off to find the other ponies. But it took her a long time for her to find all of her hiding friends. Soon enough: "I found you!" Kelly called as she found all of her friends, especially Rapid Run.

"Ok, you win," said Rapid Run. "That was fun!" a filly said, "Let's play again!" Later, she and her friends decided to play a game of tag. Of course, everypony had fun playing their game like how all tag games go.

All day, Kelly and her friends had fun, until it was time for all of them to go home. "Let's play again tomorrow," Kelly told her friends, "Again!" Her friends all said, "Okay!"

With that, she left for home, waiting to play again tomorrow.

Some days later, a new fun attraction arrived in Fillydelphia, Kelly's home. "Wow," Kelly thought as she saw the attraction.

It looked like a giant funhouse with 5 floors. It had all kinds of attractions and fun things for ponies to play in.

"This is amazing!" all the little ponies shouted at once. Kelly stared at the attraction as the other fillies charged right in to play. "Oh, I am behind," Kelly said to herself, "But not anymore!"

She then raced in after the other ponies. She, along with everypony else had fun playing whatever attractions are in the big funhouse. "This is fun!" she said as she played many games and rode on many attractions inside the funhouse.

But Kelly only stopped for a moment to help another foal, who was scared of heights.

The foal ended up on the fifth floor of the funhouse and thus, he got stuck. Kelly soon helped him out as she got to the fifth floor. "It's okay," Kelly said in a comforting tone to the little pony, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Really?" the young foal replied. "Of course," smiled Kelly. "Oh, and my name is Scatter," the young pony introduced himself. "Ok," said Kelly. So, Kelly helped the little pony, named Scatter, by huddling together and of course, got safely down together. "There you go," smiled Kelly, "You're all right now."

"Thank you," said Scatter, "You're a good friend." "You're welcome," Kelly said, "I'm always happy to help, but next time, try to be more careful." "I will," said Scatter as he ran off to have more fun.

"Then I'll have more fun, too," thought Kelly as she went back to have more fun at the funhouse for the rest of the day. And so, Kelly continued to have fun in her youth for years.

She was joyful, playful, helpful and kind. Whenever another pony is in trouble, like Scatter on the day she was having fun at the funhouse, she helps them get out of trouble or helps solve their problem.

Kelly had proven her worth as a kind, helping pony in her young days, but also, a joyous, happy pony. Kelly was, therefore, happy throughout her whole life.

* * *

In present time, Kelly continued starting out the window even after the little playing fillies had left.

"Ah, those were the days," thought Kelly, "I just wish I could relive those days."

She then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Kelly likes to look back to her young days whenever she wants to, but concentrates on what goes on during today.


	2. The Day Of Kelly's Cutie Mark

The Day Of Kelly's Cutie Mark

Some time later, Kelly was resting on her bed. There was another part of her life that she remembered. Kelly looked back at her flank and saw her cutie mark, resembling a patch of glitter.

"I'll never forget that day," Kelly thought, "Well, actually, it is almost one of my important days, but not really all that important. Actually, that was an interesting day."

So Kelly looked back to the day when she earned her cutie mark.

* * *

At the time, Kelly was in her teenager years and she's almost finished up her 7th school year. "Ok," she thought, "It's time to finish up with my final project."

Right now, she's trying to get a project on the beginning of Ponyville completed for the final assignment. "Ok," Kelly thought, "What should I come up with?"

That night, Kelly thought of how to make her project great and stand out amongst the others. She fell asleep, thinking of what she should do. The next morning, when she woke up, she came up with an idea.

"I think my project has to be a three dimensional model of the beginning of Ponyville!" Kelly declared. So she got out an art craft kit and set to work.

A few days later, it was the final day of the school year. Kelly had her final project ready for presentation. She brought it into the auditorium of the school building.

"And the important thing is," Kelly thought, "I never used my magic to finish it." But just as she said that, two male unicorn ponies showed up. "Uh, what's going on here?" asked a pony.

"Hello!" said one of the unicorn ponies, "I'm Flim." "And I'm Flam," said the other unicorn. "We're the Flim Flam brothers!" they both said together, "And we've built this machine!" They showed a large tank-like machine.

"What in Tartarus is that thing?" asked a pony. "It's supposed to be an apple storage tank," answered Flam. "An apple storage tank? I thought we were building a pressure buildup machine," said Flim. "What?" asked Flam.

That's when trouble happened as the tank shook violently, then it exploded. "I think something went wrong," said Flam, "Maybe a pressure buildup." The massive bang shook the inside of the auditorium and thus, the roof began to collapse.

"Everypony! Evacuate!" somepony shouted and everypony else started to get out of the auditorium. But Kelly refused to run away. "Hold on!" shouted Kelly, "I can fix this!"

Thus, she generated magic with her horn and in an instant, and a flash of bright light, everything stopped. Everypony turned back and saw that Kelly had stopped the collapse of the roof.

"Now!" groaned Kelly and her magic undid the mistake that had happened. In no time at all, the roof was restored back to normal as if it had never been damaged. Everypony else returned to see what had happened.

"Wow!" they all said. "I had to do something," Kelly explained, "I couldn't let anypony get hurt." Then, suddenly, a bright glow appeared on Kelly's flanks. The glow lasted for less than a minute.

"Look!" a pony said when the bright light stopped. "She's done it!" another pony said. Kelly looked at her flanks and thus, her cutie mark appeared as a patch of glitter.

"Wow!" thought, Kelly, "I'd never thought I had it in me. "Congratulations on your cutie mark, Kelly!" a pony said. "Really?" Kelly replied, "Thank you! But more importantly, I'm glad to have save all of you!"

Then everypony turned to the Flim Flam Brothers. "You reckless maniacs!" a pony shouted to the Flam Flam brothers. The Flim Flam Brothers looked at the crowd in embarrassment.

"Time for us to go then?" asked Flam. "Yep," answered Flim. "Bye bye!" The Flim Flam brothers left, taking their wrecked machine with them.

Eventually, Kelly presented her project at last. "Funny thing that I didn't earn my cutie mark through this project," Kelly thought. "You did a great job!" said a teacher, "So you pass! And thanks once again for saving us and congratulations on getting your cutie mark!"

"Thanks and you're welcome," smiled Kelly, "And wow, today has been an interesting day." And everypony cheered for Kelly. "I really do mean it when I say this is one interesting day," Kelly said to herself.

* * *

"That's how it began," Kelly said to herself. And thus, she fell asleep. "By the way, whatever happened to those Fibber Flop brothers anyway?" Kelly asked about the whereabouts of the Flim Flam brothers. She can guess that they're not really successful at the moment.


	3. Kelly Runs Into Osaka

Kelly Runs Into Osaka

The next morning, Kelly woke up to start another day. After she got her usual breakfast, she thought about something for a moment. "Perhaps," Kelly thought, "It's time that I go out for once. That's what I will do." So that's what she did.

After her breakfast, she left her home and set out for wherever she is going today. "So what's going to happen today?" Kelly asked to no pony in particular. She was, however, hoping for something new to happen.

Fortunately for her, today, it already happened. Kelly was almost outside of the Las Pegasus border when it happened when suddenly, a voice cried, "Look out below!"

Kelly heard the voice and saw a Pegasus pony flying towards her, out of control. Kelly, of course, responded and got out of the Pegasus' way as the Pegasus pony hit the ground with a loud bang. Kelly looked at the Pegasus pony, worried.

"Are you all right?" she asked the Pegasus pony. The Pegasus pony eventually got up. "Yes," he replied, "I'm fine. No need to worry about me. Just some careless move by me." "I understand," giggled Kelly.

"No problem," replied the Pegasus pony, "I'm just going all over the place." Kelly helped the Pegasus pony back on his feet.

The Pegasus pony had an orange-yellow coat with green mane and tail. His cutie mark is a brown box with a blue forward sign in it, surrounded by parentheses marks.

"My name is Osaka," the Pegasus pony said, introducing himself, "Nice to meet you." "And my name is Kelly," Kelly said. "Sorry about that mishap, Kelly," Osaka chuckled.

"No problem," Kelly replied, "No pony got hurt, so all's well." "Thank pony-ness," sighed Osaka, "I'm really not a perfect flier like many others, including the Wonderbolts."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about the Wonderbolts once," Kelly replied, "They're called the 'Guardians of the Skies'." "Yes, I know," Osaka said, "Everypony says they're the best in all of Equestria!"

"That's what I heard from everypony else," Kelly said. "Just to let you know," Osaka said, "I don't intend on joining the Wonderbolts. Don't get me wrong, they're the best, but I don't think I'm Wonderbolt material. Like you just saw."

"Ok," Kelly said, "Well, it's all right if you don't want to join the Wonderbolts, but at least let me help you with your flying." "Ok," Osaka replied, "But just to let you know, I was a good flyer."

"All right," Kelly said. "It's just that my landing is terrible," explained Osaka, "And actually, I haven't flown in a long time. That's the real problem with me."

"I understand," smiled Kelly, "Well, I'm no flying Pegasus teacher expert, but I'll see if I can help you nonetheless." "All right," agreed Osaka, "I'll let you help me. Twice."

"Then it's arranged," concluded Kelly, "I'll do my best to help you." "Good," said Osaka. "Now can I show you around?" asked Kelly. "Of course," replied Osaka, "Without flying, of course, in case I run into trees."

"Come along then," Kelly guided Osaka. "I wonder," Kelly thought to herself, "Have I found a special somepony?"

The two ponies continued on towards the nearby town together.


	4. Osaka Flies Better Day 1

Osaka Flies Better Day 1

Some time later, Kelly was with Osaka, a pegasus pony. She decided to give Osaka some important flying lessons. Even though Kelly is a unicorn pony and Osaka is a Pegasus pony, Kelly decided to give her new friend some really important lessons about flying.

"All right," Kelly began, "Let's get started." "I'm ready," replied Osaka. "I may not be an expert at flying, for obvious reasons," Kelly said, "But that doesn't mean I'm not never going to try at all."

"Understand," replied Osaka. "So the first thing about you," began Kelly, "Is yourself. You're a Pegasus pony. So you've got wings." Osaka opened his wings and looked at both of his wings.

"Right," agreed Osaka, "Even that pony has wings." "What pony?" asked Kelly. She turned and saw, of course, Derpy Hooves flying nearby. "Yes," said Kelly, "She can fly because she is a Pegasus pony. And a really loopy one at that, but let's not offend her." "Right," agreed Osaka.

"So, I'm not really quiet ready to teach you yet," said Kelly, "But I will be ready. I just need to do some studying first. Meet me over by the Pony running track in 2 hours."

"Right," agreed Kelly. The two ponies left each other. Osaka prepared himself a little bit while Kelly studied Pegasus ponies' nature. "Hmm," she thought, "So most of them were born in Cloudsdale and other cities of the clouds. Interesting."

Osaka was thinking about flying. "When was the last time that I've ever flown?" he thought to himself, "Probably a long time now."

Two hours had gone by and Kelly and Osaka met up with each other at the Pony running track, part of an exercise course. "Kelly," began Osaka, "I'm now ready." "Osaka," Kelly said, "Your training for better flying, day one, begins now!"

"Yes, Kelly," replied Osaka. "Ok," Kelly began, "Now stretch your wings!" "I am!" Osaka replied, stretching his wings in and out. "Keep them in perfect condition!" Kelly said.

Osaka looked at his wings and he could see a mess of loose and scruffled up feathers. Kelly looked at them as well. "Have you ever cleaned your wings?" she asked.

"Not really," answered Osaka. "No wonder you were flying so loopy," said Kelly. "Uh, can I have some help with that?" Osaka asked. "Ok, I'll help you this time," said Kelly and she used her magic to remove all of the loose feathers from Osaka's wings and smooth out the remaining feathers.

"Ok, keep them in good flying condition," Kelly said. "I will," replied Osaka. "Now let's do some running!" said Kelly. "Right," agreed Osaka. That's what the two ponies did.

They both ran on the running track. "We're going to start off basic for today," said Kelly, "Tomorrow, we're going to start going all out." "You mean me," Osaka said, "You can't fly." "Right," replied Kelly.

The two ponies kept on running. "I think I'm actually slowing down," Osaka called out. "It's because of your wings," Kelly explained, "Air is starting to force them either backwards or up." "Ok," said Osaka.

"Keep them tucked in for now," said Kelly. "Right," agreed Osaka and he did. So, Kelly and Osaka kept on running together. In an hour, Kelly decided to call it a day for Osaka.

"Tomorrow," Kelly said, "We'll continue your training. Meet back here tomorrow." And the two ponies left for home. "Right," Osaka said, looking back, "We will. Thank you, Kelly. You are a great friend."


	5. Osaka Flies Better Day 2

Osaka Flies Better Day 2

The following day, Osaka returned to meet up with Kelly again. This time, Kelly was with two more Pegasus ponies, flying in mid-air. "Hello, Kelly," said Osaka, upon meeting his new friend, "Who are they?"

"Their names are Swift and Shower," Kelly explained, "I've brought them here to help you. We will all work together on your training." "Right," agreed Swift. "We will help you today, Osaka," said Shower, "By the way, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," said Osaka. "We can introduce ourselves," said Kelly, "But let's begin as soon as possible!" So they did. "Are you all ready for flying today?" Kelly asked Osaka. "Yes," answered Osaka.

"Good," said Kelly, "Today, Swift and Shower will show you the basics of flying." "Show him," said Shower. "You got it!" replied Swift and she jumped forward and flew into the air. "Impressive," thought Osaka.

"Excellent, Swift," said Kelly, "Now, Osaka, you try it." "If I can," Osaka said to himself.

He jumped, then ran, opened his wings and ran some more. He did manage to get off the ground, though. "That's good," Swift said, encouragingly, "Keep going!" Osaka kept on running.

"I must get the right speed," thought Osaka. He kept on running on until he succeeded in getting off the ground again. "Keep going!" called Shower. Osaka did so. He kept on running until he managed to stay in the air a little bit longer.

"I must keep going!" thought Osaka. This time, he flew even higher. And higher. And even higher into the sky. "I've done it!" said Osaka. "You did it, Osaka!" Kelly called, "I wish I learned a spell that makes unicorns fly. Oh well."

"I'm flying again!" Osaka called. "Excellent," said Swift, "You've done well. We'll keep flying until you fly even higher and better." "Right," agreed Osaka.

Hours passed and Osaka got better at flying. "Can I do something for once?" asked Shower. "Uh, yes," answered Swift. She jumped into the air and flew. "Can you do that?" she asked Osaka. "I'll try," replied Osaka. He tried and almost succeeded.

"Uh, you need a little bit more focus," said Shower. "I know," replied Osaka. He tried again and almost succeed. "Good," said Shower, "This is going to be fun for you." "This might take some time," said Osaka.

"Good try nonetheless," said Kelly. "Let's keep on flying normally for now," said Swift, "You'll improve as time go on." "Right," agreed Osaka. That's what they did all day. Kelly smiled. "You'll get the hang of it, my friend," she said.

By the end of the day, actually, day two of Osaka's flight training has come to an end. "Well done, Osaka," said Kelly. "Thanks," said Osaka. "And thanks for helping us, Swift and Shower," Kelly continued. "No problem," said Swift.

"Tomorrow," said Kelly, "We'll take it up a notch." "Yes," agreed Shower. "I'm ready, said Osaka. "See you later!" Swift and Shower said together before leaving. "Let's go home for now," said Kelly, "We'll finish your lessons tomorrow for sure and once and for all!"

"Ok," replied Osaka, "But why did you have to say it like that?" "Never mind," Kelly replied.


	6. Osaka Flies Better Day 3

Osaka Flies Better Day 3

The next day, Osaka once again met up with his friend, Kelly. He is really determined today. "Ready today?" asked Kelly. "Yes, Kelly," answered Osaka.

"Then it's time!" said Kelly. "Right!" agreed Osaka. "Swift and Shower are here once again today," Kelly explained as the two Pegasus ponies flew into sight, "So together, we're going all out."

"Right there, Kelly," said Osaka. Soon enough, Kelly had an obstacle course set out for Osaka. "Wow," said Osaka.

"You'll have obstacle courses to fly through today, Osaka," explained Kelly, "So good luck." "Ok," said Osaka, "I'm ready." "Most of the mare merely illusions," Kelly explained, "It's the best I could do right now. Just pretend that they are there. Then you'll get it right."

"Let's fly together," said Shower. "Right there with you," said Swift. "Then lets go!" said Osaka. They started. They flew though and around the obstacles. Even though they were illusions, they avoid hitting them as if they were real.

"Good flying!" said Kelly. Even thought Shower actually ran into the imaginary obstacles. "Oh well," smiled Kelly. After an hour of flying, Shower said, "Let's try it again." "Ok," agreed Osaka. The two ponies got back onto the ground.

"Get ready," said Shower, bending her knees. Osaka did so, too. "Now jump!" shouted Shower, jumping up, high into the air and flying straight up. "Wait for me!" said Osaka, doing the same thing as well. This time, he succeeded.

"Well done, Osaka!" called Shower, "You did it!" "I did!" said Osaka, "I really did it!" "You did!" said Kelly, excited, "Well done, friend!" "I know," said Osaka.

For hours, Osaka flew with Swift and Shower, doing all kinds of tricks in the air. Shower showed Osaka random ways of flying. Swift showed Osaka how to fly really fast. "I can do it again!" said Osaka.

"There, my new friend," said Kelly, "You're a great flier now!" "I know!" shouted Osaka, "I can really fly!" Osaka ended up flying really low. "Hey, wait!" Kelly shouted, "Watch out for that!" Osaka ended up running into a tree.

"Tree," Kelly finished mediocrely. "I'm okay!" Osaka called out, "I can still fly!" So he kept on flying. "That's good," smiled Kelly. "Let's do some more flying fun!" said Swift. "Race you there!" called Osaka.

For hours, all three Pegasus ponies flew around, having fun. By this time, Osaka is once again a great flyer. "Now I've heard that you have a landing problem," said Swift, "So it's time to finish this now. Land smoothly. Focus where you are going to land!"

"Right," replied Osaka. This time, carefully, he landed smoothly and safely. "Now that is one heck of a smooth landing!" said Swift. "It is!" replied Osaka.

"You should be a good flier again now." said Kelly. "I am now," said Osaka. "Swift, Shower," said Kelly, "Thanks for everything." "No problem." said Swift.

"Glad we could be of some help," said Shower. "Thanks," smiled Osaka. "Maybe later, I'll think of some party decoration planning," said Shower, "For someone else." "And maybe I should go watch a pony who will go really fast," said Swift. "See you later!" the two Pegasus ponies said as they flew off.

"So, now that you're a perfect flyer, Osaka," Kelly said, "Shall we hang out tomorrow for real?" "Oh, yes!" answered Osaka, "Let's!" "See you tomorrow," said Kelly. "Bye!" said Osaka.

Both ponies ran off for home. "That felt great!" said Osaka, "Now I can fly!"


	7. A Flim Flam Situation

A Flim Flam Situation

Today, Kelly and Osaka have met up with each other once again. Thanks to Kelly, Swift and Shower, Osaka is a good flyer once again. "Kelly," said Osaka, "You're a good friend. I'm really happy to have met you." "Thanks," giggled Kelly.

But then, the two ponies heard a strange sound. "What's that noise?" asked Osaka. "I'm not sure," Kelly replied, and then she looked at where the sound is coming from. "Oh no," groaned Kelly, "It can't be." "What?" Osaka asked.

A large machine chuffed into full view. It is piloted by two unicorn ponies who almost look alike. "Man, they're sure a teamwork bunch," said Osaka, "Piloting that thing like it depends on it." "I can't be," groaned Kelly.

The machine, which almost looks like a giant spider with multiple legs and arms, settled down. Also, the way it moves, it looks like it hadn't been put together properly.

"Well, brother" said one of the two unicorn ponies, "Looks like this town is a perfect place to demonstrate our new machine." "You're right there, brother," said the other. "Hey!" a pony said out loud, "Who are you two?"

"Why I'm Flam," said one of the unicorns, "And this is my brother, Flim." "Right!" the other unicorn said. "We're the Flim Flam brothers!" the two unicorns said together. "Oh," said Osaka, "The Flim Flam brothers?"

All of the ponies gathered around the brother's odd machine. "Hey, wait a minute," Kelly said stomping up to the two, "I remember you two! You're those crazy ponies that nearly destroyed my school with that bad excuse of a earthquake machine!"

"You know these brothers?" asked Osaka. "Not really," said Kelly, "But I have seen them." Flim looked at Kelly. "You've seen her before?" Flim asked Flam. "Nope," answered Flam, "I don't think I have and I don't remember some school."

"Have you two forgotten that you've nearly destroyed my school with your machine many years ago?!" Kelly asked furiously. "Hmm," the two brothers thought for a moment. "Nope," answered Flam, "Never been to a school." "Well," said Osaka, "If they say they don't remember."

"Then you two better not cause any trouble here in Fillydelphia!" Kelly burst out. "If you say so," said Flam. "So what are you guys here for?" asked Osaka.

"We're here to show everypony in Fillydephia our latest invention," announced Flim. "The Ultimate Picker-Upper!" finished Flam. "So that's why it's shaped like an armed spider," said Osaka.

"Tired of picking things up yourselves?" asked Flam. "Don't worry," said Flim, "The Ultimate Picker-Upper can do it for you!" "Demonstrate!" said Flam.

The two brothers fired their magic onto the machine and it did what they said it would to. "It's powered by unicorn magic," said Flam. One of its multiple arms picked up a cart loaded with oranges and took it away.

"Ok," the pony who was pulling the cart said, "I was going to deliver it to the market." He chased after his car just as the machine placed it in the market place. "Oh," the pony said as he arrived, "Thank you."

Everypony was impressed of the machine. "Fine then," said Kelly, doubtfully, "But don't make any mistakes!" "What's going on?" asked Osaka. But Kelly didn't answer his friend's question.

For most of the day, the Flim Flam brothers were true to their word. But Kelly remained suspicious about the two unicorn brothers. "So what happened with those Flim Flam brothers?" Osaka asked Kelly.

"Well," Kelly began, "You see, when I was a teenager and I was presenting my final school project, these two ponies brought a pressure machine bomb to school. Technically, it was supposed to be an apple storage tank. They screwed that up and it exploded. It nearly destroyed my school, but then I set my magic to overdrive and I stopped the destruction myself. That's how I earned my cutie mark."

"I see," said Osaka, "You save a whole school by yourself? Amazing!" "Well, if it weren't for the Flim Flam brothers," said Kelly, "I thought I would never see them again after what had nearly happened on that day."

"Well," said Osaka, "I see. And congratulation on earning your cutie mark from saving the day!" "Thanks," smiled Kelly.

Meanwhile the ponies were amazed by the Flim Flam brother's multi-armed machine doing the picking up and moving for them.

Then suddenly, just as the machine was getting ready to move a tree, it stopped working. "Hmm," thought Flim. "Uh," a Pegasus pony said, "Wasn't it supposed to pick up my tree?" "Uh, yes," answered Flim, "Brother, magic power overload 2.0!"

"You've got it, brother!" Flam said in response. The two unicorns fired the magic at their machine.

Unfortunately, they've overloaded the system and the machine threw the tree away. "I think we've made a mistake, Flim," said Flam. "That's a no-no?" asked Flam.

The machine then grabbed a whole building and tossed it aside like a used tissue. This sent everypony in Fillydelphia running and screaming in terror.

At the same time, Kelly and Osaka were on their way home when they saw the tree flying through the air. "A flying tree?" asked Osaka, "I didn't know Cloudsdale had just come up with that."

"Or really," said Kelly, "There's trouble in Fillydelphia! Come on!" Kelly charged towards the city as Osaka followed. "Look!" shouted Osaka. He and Kelly saw a earth pony being grabbed by the now out-of-control machine and being thrown away. This made all of the ponies change their mind about the machine.

"Hold on!" Osaka shouted and he managed to save the earth pony. "There you go," he said. "Thank you," the pony said as Osaka let him down. "Kelly!" Osaka shouted. Kelly saw that the machine was about to stomp on a mother pony and her child.

"Hold on!" Kelly shouted, "Magic barrier, activate!" Kelly used her magic to save the mother and her child. The machine's foot ended up breaking off when coming in contact with Kelly's magic shield. "There," sad Kelly, "You two should be safe."

"Thanks," the mother called. "You've messed up our machine!" Flim said to Kelly, "It can't walk anymore!" Then Osaka grabbed Flim and took him high into the air. "I'm afraid of heights!" whimpered Flim. "Are you dense?" Osaka asked sternly, "Your machine is going berserk! Now stop it!" "We can't do that now!" Flim replied, "We've set it to overdrive and now it's impossible to turn it off."

"Osaka!" Kelly called, "Forget him! We have to stop this machine before it destroys Fillydelphia!" "You got it!" replied Osaka. He dropped Flim into the lake and teamed up with Kelly. "Everypony!" Kelly shouted, "Evacuate! Evacuate!"

"Right!" agreed Osaka, "Evacuate!" All of the ponies left their homes and escape to safety as the machine continued its rampage throughout the city.

"All right," Osaka said, "This machine is obsessed with picking up things. I'll keep it distracted while you try to find a way to take it down." "You got it!" agreed Kelly.

"Will it be in once piece?" asked Flam. But of course, Kelly ignored him. The machine did notice Osaka flying around and tried to grab him. "Hah!" Osaka bragged, flying in between the machine's legs, "Do you think you can become a pretzel? Well, give it a try, you oversized trash can!"

The machine tried to grab Osaka, but because he was flying tall over the place, the machine kept missing him. "Now for the power source," said Kelly, "When this thing goes down, it's over!" Osaka's plan worked.

In an attempt to grab him, the machine ended up breaking all of its arms and because it's missing one foot, it could not keep its balance and collapsed from overworking. "The arms have been worn out!" declared Osaka, "Thank you once again, Kelly!" The machine collapsed to the ground.

Then Flim ran up to Flam.

"Uh oh," said Flim. "They're ruining our machine!" said Flam. The two unicorn brothers cried at what is about to happen next. Kelly ripped off the main panel and found the power source. "This is it," thought Kelly, "Unicorn magic." Kelly jammed her horn into the power source and began absorbing the magic out of it.

"If I could drain this monstrosity of unicorn magic," thought Kelly, "It's over!" "Kelly!" Osaka called, watching his friend destroying the machine. "No magic," cried Flam, "It's going to self destruct!" The two brothers cried even more. "Kelly," shouted Osaka, "Get out of there!"

"Right!" Kelly replied dizzily and she got out of the way wobbly, "Ugh, it felt like I took all the magic out of Princess Celestia! Well, time for me to find a good use for it!" She then used the magic that she drained from the power source to enclose the ruined picking up machine in a force field.

The machine exploded. Because of the force field, the explosion did not destroy the city. After the force field had disappeared after the explosion, Kelly returned to normal.

"Whew!" she sighed, "What a day!" "You can say that, a lot of times," Osaka smiled, flying down to his friend. "Yeah!" agreed Kelly, "What a day." "Say Kelly," said Osaka, "Did you really felt like Princess Celestia with all that magic you drained out of that sorry trash heap?"

"Kind of," answered Kelly, "But I have no interest in becoming a princess Alicorn pony myself any time." "Nonetheless," said Osaka, "I still like you." "Thank you," said Kelly, "And you were great yourself. Flying to get that scrap metal all tangled up."

"Again," said Osaka, "Thanks to you!" "Oh, Osaka," giggled Kelly.

The two ponies hugged each other as every other pony returned and cheered for both Kelly and Osaka. "You're heroes!" a pony said. "You've saved all of us!" another pony said.

All of the ponies cheered with joy and happiness. "We really have proven ourselves today," smiled Osaka. "Right," agreed Kelly, "We have."

Then Osaka and Kelly noticed Flim and Flam trying to sneak away. "You two!" Osaka shouted, pointing at the brothers. "Oh, hey," said Flim, "We're leaving now!"

"Hey!" Kelly shouted at the two cowardly unicorns, "You two!" "What?" asked Flim. "You've nearly destroyed Fillydelphia, you reckless idiots!" shouted Osaka. "Oh," said Flim, "We're were on our way to another town and try our machine there!" All of the ponies stared angrily at the brothers.

"Are you two really stupidheads?!" Kelly said angrily, "Your pressure time bomb nearly destroyed my old school and everypony in it! Years ago! Just a reminder!" "Have you already forgot about this event, too?!" asked Osaka angrily.

"What did you say?" asked Flim. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Flam. Just then, bits of the destroyed machine sprung up and hit the brothers on their heads.

"I had a feeling that we've deliberately forgotten that moment years ago," said Flam, knocked out. "The unicorn is right," said Flim, "And I did get a brief glimpse of her back then." "Oh, good," said Kelly, "You idiots remembered me. Well, almost."

"And now, you remember this day," said Osaka, "Get it into your heads!" "What did you say?" asked Flam.

"Get out!" all of the ponies shouted. The ponies grabbed bits of the ruined machine and threw them at Flim and Flam. "Time to run away like cowards?" asked Flim. "Yes, brother," answered Flam, "So run away like cowards!"

The Flim Flam brothers have been ran out of Fillydelphia, never to set hoof back into it ever again. "And take your trash can with you!" the unicorn ponies shouted, throwing away the wrecked machine with their magic, maybe onto to the brothers.

"Looks like we won't have troubled with those failed salesponies again," said Kelly. "Looks like that is the final stand," agreed Osaka. "So," said Kelly, "I'm tired from that event, let's go home." "Ok," agreed Osaka.

But before they left, they were greeted with another cheer of happiness from everypony in Fillydelphia. "Uh, maybe after this celebration," said Kelly. "I have to agree," said Osaka.


	8. Halifax And Glitter's Visit

Halifax And Glitter's Visit

The day after the Flim Flam brother's so-called helping machine gone berserk, Kelly and Osaka walked around the city, looking at all of the damage had been done.

"Man," said Osaka, "Those failed salesponies sure made a mess out of Fillydelphia." "Yeah," agreed Kelly, "No kidding. I knew there would be trouble."

Now of course, some of the repair ponies were clearing up the mess. "Come on," said the chief pony, "We've got to clean this place up! Put your backs into it, everypony!" And so the ponies continued working on with their jobs.

"Hey, guess what?" asked a work pony. "What?" another pony asked. "What do you call a building that has fallen down?" the first work pony asked. "What is it?" the other pony asked. "A building that isn't standing up!" the first work pony said and he laughed at his own joke.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," the chief pony said sarcastically, "Ok, back to work!" "Yeah, no kidding," Osaka said, "What a mess." "Thanks for the reminder," said the chief pony. "Sorry," said Osaka.

At the same time, two unicorn ponies had arrived. Both were baffled about the condition that the city is in. "What happened to this place?" asked the female unicorn pony. "I don't know," said the male unicorn pony, "Looks like a Pegasus pony had let a tornado through here."

"Actually," said another pony, "Two unicorn ponies let a so called helping machine go berserk here." "Oh," said the female unicorn.

The two unicorns walked into the city and soon they ran into Kelly and Osaka. "Oh, hello there," said the male unicorn. "Hi," replied Kelly.

"Oh right," the male unicorn said, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Halifax and this is my attorney, Glitter." "Yes," answered the female unicorn, whose name is Glitter.

"Hello," said Osaka, "Halifax and Glitter." "Hi," said Kelly. "Nice to be visiting here," said Halifax, "But I think we've came at the wrong time." "Oh," replied Kelly, "You noticed most of the downed buildings here?" "Yep," answered Glitter, "By the way, what happened here?"

"Well," Kelly began, "Because of the flab flab guys." "You mean the Flim Flam brothers," corrected Osaka. "Whatever they are," Kelly said in a sour manner, "Brought a machine that is supposed to help ponies and it ended up going on a rampage." "Oh," said Halifax, "The Flim Flam brothers?"

"I've heard about them once," said Glitter, "Boy did they make a mess out of the bridge back in Manehatten." "Oh," said Kelly. "They are failed inventors and salesponies," Glitter said.

"I can see that," said Kelly, "Wait I've known that."

"Anyway," Osaka said, "What brings you two here in the first place?" "Well," said Glitter, "We're here on a business trip. Mostly it's for Halifax. I'm just helping him."

"Yep," said Halifax, "It was planned out for me last week. But judging from the condition this city is in, it may have to wait for a few days." "Or a few months," said Glitter.

"Well, that's true," said Osaka. "In the mean time," said Halifax, "Why don't we do something together?" "Yeah," agreed Glitter, "We can be friends." "Oh, good," said Kelly, "Let's start now." "We will do so," said Glitter.

So the four friends decided to walk off together.


	9. Together As Friends

Together As Friends

Halifax and Glitter are enjoying their stay in Fillydelphia and had become good friends of Kelly and Osaka. Thus, and so, the three unicorns and Pegasus enjoyed spending their time together.

"Well," smiled Kelly, "Enjoying your visit?" "Sure," answered Halifax. "Yeah," agreed Glitter, "We are enjoying our time here. Other than walking around wrecked things." "Sorry," Kelly said.

Later, the four ponies are going to have lunch together. "All right," said Osaka, "I know what I want. I would like a flower sandwich." "Hey, I like that, too," Glitter said.

Soon, all four ponies got something to eat. They all decided to have sandwiches. "All right," Glitter said, "Let's eat!" "Ok with you!" Osaka said as he took a bite out of his sandwich, only to spit it out.

"Yuck!" he groaned, "What did I eat? A crushed brick?" "Uh, actually," Halifax said, "We've got sand sandwiches." Kelly took a look at the sandwiches. "It's probably dust from the wreckage," she declared.

Glitter looked at her sandwich and saw building debris in it. "Well, this is an unfortunate surprise," Halifax said. "I agree," said Glitter.

The waitress arrived. "Oh dear," she said, "I'm so sorry about the disturbance. Lazy Bum! I thought I told you to throw out those dust covered sandwiches, not sell them!"

"Can we try this again?" asked Halifax. "Might as well," said Kelly. "Well," Osaka said, "Let me try again and not be a demolition machine!" "All right," chuckled Kelly.

After lunch, the four ponies had decided to walk to a small part of a nearby forest. "Well, now," said Osaka, "What's going on here?" "Nothing," smiled Kelly.

"Ok," said Halifax, "I can understand that we're not doing any business here." "Right, Halifax," said Glitter. "Halifax," Kelly said, "Glitter, and you too, Osaka." "Eh?" Osaka replied. "I'm glad to have met all of you. You're the best friends a pony could ever have."

"I know," smiled Osaka. "Me too," said Halifax. "Of course," smiled Glitter, "So why did we get out here?" "Oh, I thought I lighten up the atmosphere," Kelly answered.

"Well, then," Glitter said, "Good job, friend." "Oh, thanks," smiled Kelly.

"Hey, Kelly," said Osaka, "Thanks for helping me fly. And I really want to hang out with you more than ever now." "I know, Osaka," smiled Kelly, "Thank you."

"Oh, that's the life," Halifax thought. So Halifax was thinking of not doing business here. But Glitter reminded Halifax anyway.

"Don't forget," she said to Halifax. "Ah, I won't," smiled Halifax, "My friend. And you're our new friends, too." "Right," agreed Osaka.

But what will happen next for them will be an unpleasant surprise.


	10. The Five Unfriendly Ponies

The Five Unfriendly Ponies

Some time later that day, Kelly and Osaka were walking around together with their new friends, Halifax and his attorney, Glitter. The two visiting unicorns were both planning to return to Manehatten tomorrow.

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed your stay," Kelly said to the two unicorns, "Even though the timing wasn't all that great." "Eh, it's all right," said Halifax, "Happens."

"Anyway, we had a great time spending time with you two," Glitter said, "After all, we are friends now." "Right," agreed Osaka, "I know that."

"When we return to Manehatten tomorrow," Glitter said, "We'll be thinking about you two." "That will be an honor," said Osaka. The four friends continued walking down the street.

Then they came across a unicorn pony whom they had never met before. To Kelly, it looks like she's worried. "Hello," Kelly said to the unicorn, "I've never seen you before."

"I know," the unicorn said, "My name is Starshine," "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Starshine," said Osaka. "Yes," Glitter said, "It's an honor to meet you, too." Halifax agreed.

"Thanks," the unicorn pony, named Starshine said. But to Kelly, Starshine felt uneasy. She knew it immediately when she first saw her. "So what's going on?" asked Kelly.

"I had a rough time," Starshine explained, "I was supposed to help them out with a friendship lesson, but they got mad at me and they kicked me out of their house." "Why that's terrible!" Halifax said, "Come on! Let me at em!"

"All right, Halifax," Glitter said, "Don't go putting in any effort on beating up ponies we don't know about." "Oh," Halifax said, "Uh, who are they and could you show us where they live?"

"We'll give them a piece of our mind!" Osaka said furiously. "Follow me," Starshine said gravely. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kelly thought to herself.

So Kelly, Osaka, Glitter and Halifax followed Starshine to where these ponies live. Soon, Starshine brought them to a dull-colored house near a large mountain. "Here's their house," said Starshine.

"Hmm," thought Osaka, "Doesn't look like a cheery place to me." "No kidding," Kelly said. "Looks like whoever lives here never bothered to give this building a colorful coat of paint."

"No kidding," Glitter said. "I'll go and have a talk to one of these ponies," Kelly said. She walked up to the door of the house and knocked on it with her hoof.

"Hello?" Kelly called as she knocked on the door. Soon, one of the ponies who lived inside answered the door. "Hello?" the pony said in a sweet tone.

"Oh, hi there," Kelly said, "You see, we've met this pony who says that you and your pals were giving her a hard time." "Oh, you're so thoughful," the pony said in a sweet tone. "Thanks?" Kelly responded.

She was about to say more when, "Now get lost!" The pony shouted at Kelly before slamming the door in her face. "Surprised?" Kelly said. "See what I mean?" Starshine said.

"What was that all about?" asked Osaka, "She sounded so nice at first, and then, she yelled!" "Nice little pony, isn't she?" Kelly said sarcastically. "Actually, no," Halifax said.

"That was Sour Sweet," Starshine explained, "She sounds sweet at first, but then she gets into a foul temper very quickly." "I've found that out," Kelly said. Just then another pony walked by.

"Hello there," Osaka said politely. But instead of saying 'hi' back, this pony told Osaka, "You were a terrible flyer. I saw it for myself." Then she walked away. Osaka was stunned.

"Osaka," Kelly told her friend, "You were never a terrible flyer. I'd never say something like that to you." "Thanks, Kelly," said Osaka.

"Ok, that was Sugarcoat," Starshine explained, "She does tell the truth and points out obvious facts, even though she never thinks that it will be hurtful."

"Well," Osaka said, "I'm not hurt." But after he said that, one pony slammed into him, knocking him aside while another pony raced on through. "Oh ponies!" screamed Kelly, "Osaka! Are you all right?!" Kelly raced to where her friend had landed. "I think," groaned Osaka, "I've dislocated my shoulder."

"Oh, about the pony who had hit you, Osaka," Starshine said, "Her name is Indigo Zap. She likes to be the first at the finish line. Also, the other pony that she is racing, her name is Sunny Flare. She likes to think only of herself."

"Ok," said Glitter, "This is not one happy family." "Oh, they're not family," Starshine said, "They just chose to live in this house. Not together like friends and family, unfortunately." "I see," said Glitter.

Just then another pony was walking by, listening to music. This pony took no notice of Halifax, Glitter, Kelly and Osaka. "So who is that crazy rocker?" Halifax asked.

"That's Lemon Zest," Starshine answered, "Try to talk to her, and you'll be wating your time. She doesn't pay any attention to anypony or even her own surroundings."

"I see," Halifax said, looking at the large headphones that Lemon Zest has on her ears. "I can hear music, by the way," Glitter said, "I don't know how to describe it." "Me neither," said Halifax.

At the same time, Sunny Flare and Indigo Zap had finished racing back to their house; Indigo Zap won. "Ha ha!" Indigo Zap burst out, "I won this race, Sunny Flare. Take that! In your face!"

"I see," said Sunny Flare, unsatisfied. "Ok," said Glitter, "That is not nice." "Who asked you?!" Sunny Flare yelled at Glitter.

"HMPH!" grunted Glitter. Just then, the pony whom Kelly encountered, Sour Sweet walked outside. "You're still here?" she said sweetly, "That's so nice. I told you to leave!"

"Starshine," Kelly said, "I can see your problem here." "I knew you'd agree," Starshine said. "Ok, Mrs. Sour Sweet," Osaka groaned, getting back on his hooves, "Or should I call you just sour? What is the problem with your friends?"

Sour Sweet just ignored Osaka. Just then Sugarcoat returned. "We're not friends," she said to Osaka. "What is the matter with you all?!" Osaka asked again, "Uh oh."

Just then, the pony who was listening to music, Lemon Zest, grabbed Osaka by his left arm and started swinging him around. "Come on!" Lemon Zest called out loudly, "Dance with me!"

"Oh, come on!" Osaka yelled, "This is ridiculous!" But Lemon Zest just ignored Osaka. Then Indigo Zap walked up to Glitter. "Come on!" Indigo Zap said to Glitter, "Let's race! I bet I'll win!"

"No!" Glitter replied, "I will not race with the likes of you, you first place bragger!" "I'm first!" Indigo Zap shouted, running away from Glitter, literally leaving her in the dust.

"How rude!" Glitter coughed from the dust that Indigo Zap had kicked up. Just as Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat walked up to Kelly, she decided that she had seen enough.

"That is enough!" Kelly shouted and blasted Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare with her magic, temporarily freezing them in midair.

"Wow," Starshine thought, seeing the five unfriendly ponies frozen in midair. "Let's leave for now!" Kelly called put. "Right," agreed Osaka, "I am through dancing crazily!"

So Kelly, Osaka, Glitter, Halifax and Starshine had all ran away together. "We'll figure this out later!" Kelly said. "Ok," Starshine agreed.

Some time later, the spell wore off and the five unfriendly ponies fell down to the ground. "What happened?" Lemon Zest asked, confused, "To my partner?"

"They froze us and ran away," Sugarcoat answered. "I was going to win!" Indigo Zap said. "Aw, my headphones are ruined!" Lemon Zest complained. "Aw, that's so sad," Sour Sweet said, "Put up with it!" Lemon Zest was disappointed.

"She ruined my mane!" Sunny Flare complained.


	11. Not Really A Failed Lesson

Not Really A Failed Lesson

Some time later, the four ponies were still recovering from a self-centered mishap. "Man!" groaned Kelly, "I really understood what you were trying to do, Starshine."

"And boy, did those brats did not want to cooperate!" Osaka said out loud. "No kidding!" Kelly said. "I'm really sorry that this had happened," Starshine said.

"It's not your fault, Starshine," Kelly said, "You were just trying to help." "I understand," Starshine said sadly, "It's just that I really wanted to help them to learn lessons about friendship."

"It's okay," Halifax said in a comforting tone, "No one is blaming you." "I am serious that I have never seen a group of ponies that selfish and self-centered in my life!" Glitter said furiously, "They need to be reeducated a lot!"

"I know," Starshine said sadly, "But how? You saw the way they behave."

"I know," Kelly said. "Hey, look," Osaka called out, "There's a pony!" He pointed out to an earth pony nearby. This one is not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Oh, that's Mountain Moron," Halifax said, "He's not smart at all, so don't bother trying to ask him a question." "Ok," said Osaka, "Hey look!" Both Osaka and Halifax saw that one of the selfish ponies that they had a run in with had walked into view.

It was Sugarcoat. She walked up to Mountain Moron and said, "You're a complete imbecilic. You're too stupid to know that." Then Sugarcoat walked away. Mountain Moron paid no attention to her and wandered off. "Well, she is right about that," Halifax thought to himself.

"By the way, Kelly," Starshine said, "That was one heck of a spell that you've casted on those unfriendly ponies. What was it?"

"That was a short time freezing spell," Kelly explained, "Those four selfish ponies were frozen for a short period of time. Now, I can guess that the spell has worn off and they're back to their rotten selves."

"Oh," said Starshine and Osaka together. "All right," said Kelly, "Something must be done about those stuck-up jerks. We're going to work together on this. Starshine, we will help you, no doubt." "Really?" Starshine asked, "Oh thanks! You're the best!"

"Don't worry, Halifax and Glitter," Kelly said to Halifax and Glitter, "We can handle this by ourselves." "Uh," said Halifax, "Actually, the train is delayed for a few days."

"Huh?" Kelly and Osaka had said together. "Happens," Glitter said. "We understand," said Osaka.

"So we can help you on this," Halifax said. "Oh that's great," Osaka said. "However, in the future," Halifax went on, "Let's go ahead an meet up with a new alicorn princess in Ponyville."

"Oh, ok then," Glitter replied. "I heard that's she's been going great with friendship," Halifax said. "All right," said Kelly, "We're going to teach those self-centered ponies a lesson!"

"Yeah" everyone else agreed. "Don't worry, Starshine," Kelly said, "Things will be all right now." "I hope so," Starshine said.


	12. Lesson To Teach

Lesson To Teach

Minutes later, the five ponies returned to the dull-colored house where the five problematic ponies live. "Everypony," Kelly said, "Let's teach them a lesson."

"Right," Osaka and Starshine agreed. "Starshine," Kelly said, "We know that you were only trying to help them. We're not going to let your effort go to waste." "Thanks," Starshine said.

Sour Sweet was the first pony to walk out of the house. "Oh, you're all back? How wonderful!" Sour Sweet said in a sweet tone, "I told you to get lost!"

"Oh," Sunny Flare said, "They're back? The good guys? How lame!" "You're really stupid to come back here," Sugarcoat said. "Are you going to have a race with me?" Indigo Zap asked, "Just so that I can beat you and win?!"

"No," Glitter said, "No racing. You bad sport." "We're going to help you with your problem," Halifax said, "And this time, we mean it!"

"Don't you want to listen to this song first?" Lemon Zest asked, still listening to her headphones even if they're damaged, "If this thing works? Whenever?"

"How about your time is up?!" Kelly shouted as she used her magic to remove the headphones from Lemon Zest's ears. Kelly then took a rock, placed the headphones down on the ground and crushed it with the rock.

"Well, that's the end of that mess," Osaka said. "You've destroyed my headphones!" Lemon Zest cried. "That was a really forced move there," Sugarcoat told Kelly.

"Yeah, well, you need to be taught a lesson!" Kelly shouted, "The five of you front and center now!" "Ok," Sour Sweet said, "Now-"

"FRONT AND CENTER NOW!" Kelly boomed in a loud voice. This time, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest obeyed.

"Now what is the matter with you all?!" Kelly said out loud, "Why are you behaving like this?!" "Well," Sour Sweet said, "I don't know. Probably because I've never made any friends. Whenever I tried to make a friend, I drive them away."

"Let me guess," Osaka said, "Because you sound nice at first, then you get into a hissy attitude." "Yeah," Sour Sweet said sadly, "That's true! I do show off my hideous personality last!"

"Then why are you living together if your so rotten?" Osaka asked. "Because we've never really found separate places to live in," Sugarcoat answered, "So we've chose to live in this old dump together."

"Also," Indigo Zap said, "As a filly, I liked to race. But then, I became obsessed with winning all the time, being the first. And I liked to show it off in everypony's face, not thinking about them!" Indigo Zap started crying.

"Maybe I should be more considerate in what I say," Sugarcoat said. "Yeah," Halifax said, "I'm surprised that no pony has made." "You meant to say made fun of me because I wear glasses, right?" Sugarcoat said.

"Uh, I can't think what to say now," Halifax said. "Then I said it for you," Sugarcoat said. "For me," Sunny Flare said, "I never made any friends. Because I only thought of myself."

"And I only pay attention to music," Lemon Zest said, feeling ashamed, "And never paid any attention to my surroundings. In fact, I've never noticed that you were here." "What about me?" Osaka asked.

"I was only using you," Lemon Zest admitted. "Oh," Osaka replied. "We were all terrible," Sunny Flare admitted. "Yeah, no kidding," Glitter said.

"Now, Glitter," Halifax said, "Take it easy now. They've admitted what they did and how they behaved was wrong." "I know," Glitter said. "We're all sorry," Sour Sweet said. The other four ponies also apologized.

"I can take it from here now," Starshine said. "Ok, Starshine," Kelly said.

"I've met this unicorn pony once," Starshine said, "She was nice. And I've heard that she's now a princess and a wife. I had another friend who is also married. Anyway, I've understood friendship thanks to the two of them. Now, I'm going to help you five with friendship, if you're willing to participate." "We'll listen to you!" Indigo Zap said.

"Good," smiled Starshine, "Want to help me?" "Sure," Kelly, Osaka, Halifax and Glitter replied. "Then the lesson starts now!" Starshine said.


	13. Getting On

Getting On

It was time. Thus, Starshine, Osaka, Halifax, Glitter and Kelly are going to teach Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest lessons about friendship.

The five ponies admitted that they behaved like jerks in the past couple of years and now have regretted it. "Don't worry, Starshine," Kelly whispered, "This will work out fine."

"If you say so," Starshine said. "We're ready for the lessons," Sunny Flare said sadly. "Right," Starshine said, "Let's begin." "We're willing to listen now," Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap answered.

"Good, let's begin," Kelly said. "Now that we've learned about your problems," Osaka said, "Let's find a way to resolve them. Than you must do the work yourself. That came out all wrong."

"He means you must change yourselves," Halifax said, "You must find it in you." "What?" Sunny Flare asked. "Your will to change your behavior," Glitter said, "All of you."

"So, Sour Sweet," Starshine began, "You sound sweet at first, then you change your attitude suddenly and yell like a jerk. That's your main problem." "I know," sobbed Sour Sweet, "I get really angry suddenly!"

"That's right," Starshine said, "You must control your temper." "Yes!" cried Sour Sweet. "And Sugarcoat," Starshine said to Sugarcoat, "You're never considerate in what you say."

"Yeah, that's true," Sugarcoat agreed, "I just say whatever is true." "That's true," Starshine said, "Oh, darn it! Anyway, try to think before you say something."

"I can name one pony who never thinks at all," Osaka muttered. "Osaka!" Kelly scolded. "Sorry," Osaka said. "Indigo Zap," Starshine said, "Winning a race isn't everything. And bragging about being first is just being a poor sport."

"I know that now," Indigo Zap said, "I was just so obsessed with winning." "And Sunny Flare," Starshine said, "Please try to improve your behavior. You've been a complete jerk."

"Also, Lemon Zest," Osaka said, "You're obsession with loud music has concealed you from the whole world." "I know," Lemon Zest said, "I was completely oblivious."

"Yes," said Kelly, "Now let's see how you can improve yourselves." "We're ready," Sour Sweet said. "This is originally where the problem had started," Starshine told Kelly.

"Well, not anymore," Kelly said out loud, "Let's go!" For the whole period of time, all ten ponies worked together.

Kelly taught Sour Sweet on how to be kind and to remain kind. Glitter helped Indigo Zap of being a better sport. Halifax helped Sugarcoat, for a moment. Osaka helped Lemon Zest on how to be a better pony herself. And Starshine helped Sunny Flare with her attitude problems as well.

This time, the lesson had gone fairly easy for all of the ponies.

By nightfall, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest have been completely reformed. They are now better ponies. "Thank you, Kelly, Osaka, Glitter, Halifax and Starshine," Sunny Flare, "For helping us."

"You've helped yourselves," Kelly said, "You're to thank for." "And we're sorry to treating you so badly!" Sour Sweet said to Starshine, "Can?"

"Forgive you?" Starshine said, "Yes, I do. Let's all be friends!" "Right!" agreed Lemon Zest, "I know now that there's more to life than music."

"Right there to agree!" Osaka said. "Ok, we get it now," Sugarcoat said bluntly. "We know," Sunny Flare said. So now, Kelly, Osaka, Starshine, Halifax, Glitter, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap are all good friends now.

"So, can we sleep over in this place?" Osaka asked. "In this dump?" Sugarcoat said, "Sure, why not?" "I think, it's a swell idea," Sour Sweet said, "Then again, maybe not."


	14. The Five Friendly Ponies

The Five Friendly Ponies

It has been less than a day since the five ponies, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sugarcoat have been taught a lesson about friendship. They have repented their behaviors of the past and are now better ponies.

"I should have been nice always," Sour Sweet thought to herself, "And I never should have snapped so quickly." "No kidding," Osaka said. "Hey, everypony," Indigo Zap, "Sorry that I raced you and then winning first place, and then boasting about it." "You're forgiven," Sunny Flare said.

"I know that to say," Sugarcoat said, "But I'd rather not say it." "That's some smart thinking, Sugarcoat," Glitter said. "I know," Sugarcoat smiled, well, almost smiling.

"Everypony," Sour Sweet said, "Thanks. We were lost before." "Yeah, that's kind of true," Lemon Zest said, "Especially me. But now, we're feeling great!"

"Yeah," Sour Sweet said, "Starshine, "We're really sorry for the way we've treated you." "It's all right now," smiled Starshine, "You've already apologized yesterday!"

"We know," Sour Sweet said, "It's just that-" "It's okay now," Starshine said, "We can be friends together." "Then we will!" said Sunnny Flare.

"Wait a minute," Starshine thought, I've already said that." Everypony had to laugh. "I'm proud of you, Starshine," Kelly said, "You're a good friend." "Thanks," smiled Starshine.

"All right!" Osaka said, "Kelly, you are the best unicorn I've ever met!" "Thanks, Osaka," smiled Kelly, "You're a great Pegasus yourself." "Aw, shucks," Osaka replied.

"So, Kelly," Starshine said, "Osaka, Glitter and Halifax, I'd appreciate what you did to help all of us. I'm going to hang out with my new friends now."

"All right," Kelly and Osaka replied. "I think we can handle it from here," Starshine said, "Thanks, friends." "No problem," Osaka said, "We should get going now." "Yeah," agreed Halifax.

"Take care, Starshine, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap," Glitter said, "You're really good friends now yourself." "We know," smiled Indigo Zap.

"Take care everypony!" Starshine said as Kelly, Osaka, Halifax and Glitter left.

"The first thing that we can do together as friends," Starshine said, "Is to repair this old shack that you've been living in." "Yeah, I agree," Sour Sweet said. "It is a dump," Sugarcoat said.

"Nothing fun or interesting," Lemon Zest said. "Then let's give it a makeover!" Starshine said, "Together like friends!" "Ok, I agree," said Sugarcoat. "We'll have fun with this project together!" Sunny Flare said.

"Then let's get started now!" Starshine said. So Starshine, and her new friends will have fun together, starting with working on their home.


	15. Depart

Depart

A few days later, Kelly, Osaka, Glitter and Halifax were together. They felt proud of helping a friend with a group of ponies. "That felt good," Osaka said.

"Yeah, I know," Kelly said, "Glad that we've gotten those brats to see the error of their ways." "Right there to agree with you, Kelly," Osaka said. "Well, that was a pleasant experience," Halifax said, "Well, it didn't start out very well." "Right," Glitter said.

But then, a message pony arrive. "Oh, mail," Osaka said. "Here's a message for you," he said to Glitter as he gave her a message. "Oh," Osaka said, "What is it?"

Glitter read the message, holding it with her magic. "The train is running again tomorrow," Glitter said, "Halifax and Glitter, you two are needed in Manehatten as soon as possible. Please arrive as soon as possible." "Oh," Halifax said, "The train is running now."

"Guess so," Glitter said. It was revealed that the locomotive that was supposed to pull the train that would take Halifax and Glitter back to Manehatten had a boiler issue and had to be repaired. The repairs took a few days, but now, the locomotive is repaired and the train is running on schedule.

Well, that's what the pony who delivered the message had said. "Well," Kelly and Osaka said. "I guess this means that we're going home tomorrow," Halifax said, "Back to Manehatte." "Yeah," Glitter agreed, "It's is a surprise." "No surprise actually," Kelly said. "It was fun staying with you two," Halifax said.

"Yeah," Glitter agreed. "I guess we should do something today before we leave tomorrow," Halifax said. "Right," Osaka said, "But what?" "I might have an idea," Kelly said. "What?" Osaka, Halifax and Glitter said.

"I've come up with a list of things to do," Kelly said, holding a list. Osaka, Glitter and Halifax looked at the list. "Hmm," thought Halifax, "Interesting choices, Kelly." "But can we do them?" Glitter asked.

"Now that's a stupid question to ask," Osaka said. "Sorry," Glitter said. "Actually," Kelly said, "We don't need this list. Let's choose for ourselves." "Right," agreed Osaka, "Let's figure out something?"

"Watch a Pegasus fly?" Glitter asked as a pegasus pony flew overhead. "I've heard of that pony," Halifax said, "Her name is Rainbow Dash. She's too busy flying to notice us."

"Oh well," Glitter said, "Let's think of something else." "Right," agreed Kelly, "Like let's play video games?" "Ok," Osaka replied. A few minutes later, the four friends walked out of the local arcade in defeat.

"Well," Halifax said, "We've lost!" "Yeah!" agreed Glitter. "But we've lost those games together like friends, right?" Osaka asked. "Uh, way to look on the bright side," Kelly said in a comforting tone of voice.

"Thanks, Kelly," Osaka said, "Now can we have lunch now? Failing those games made me hungry." "If you say so," Kelly said. "Yeah, I agree," Halifax said.

"Me too," Glitter said as well. The four friends approached a restaurant in Fillydelphia, one that hadn't been damaged during the failed Flim Flam brother's machine rampage. "Here's a place for lunch," Kelly said, "Haven't been destroyed." "Let's eat here!" Osaka said.

After lunch, the four friends decided on what to do next. "Glad we didn't have sand sandwiches for lunch this time," Osaka said. "Yep," Glitter agreed, "That was really good." "Now what?" Osaka asked.

"Well," Kelly said, "Park." "Ok, I'm good with that," Halifax said. So that's where they went to. They visited the local park. "Well, this does bring back some memories," Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" Halifax asked. Kelly explained that as a kid, she liked to have fun all of the time. She explained that she likes to play tag, hide and seek and have fun on playgrounds like any other fillies. One of the places that she has fun is this park.

"Yeah," Kelly said, "Those were the days."I see," Glitter said, "You sure had fun memories." "Thanks," Kelly said. "We've had some decent childhood memories, too," Halifax said, "But now, we rarely have fun."

"At least you didn't get your head trapped in a beaker," Glitter said. "Yeah, I know," Kelly agreed, "That- Hey!" "Maybe you should take a break once in your life," Osaka said.

"Osaka," Kelly said, "That's what they've been doing with us!" "Let's stay here all day," Halifax said, "We can have a nice quiet midday here together." "Right," Glitter agreed.

The four friends stayed in the park until sundown. They've felt happier than ever on that day.

The following day, it was time for Halifax and Glitter to go back home. "Thanks for visiting us," Kelly said to the two unicorns, "Halifax and Glitter. You're really great friends." "You too, Kelly and Osaka," Halifax said.

"We hope to meet again soon," Glitter said. "We will, Glitter," Halifax said, "We'll come back someday." "We hope so," Osaka said. The conductor blew his whistle one last time.

"It's time," Halifax said, "We must go now." "Right," Glitter said. "All right, goodbye," Kelly said as Halifax and Glitter boarded their train and set off for home. Kelly and Osaka remained at the station for some time.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us now," Osaka said. "Yeah, it looks that way," Kelly said.


	16. Caverns

Caverns

The day after Halifax and Glitter left to return to Manehatten, Kelly and Osaka were by themselves again. At this particular time, they've finished their morning breakfast and were wondering what to do today. Also, reconstruction on Fillydelphia continued on for a bit longer.

"Well, Kelly," Osaka said, "What do you have in mind for today?" "Well," Kelly said, thinking about it for a second, "I'm really not sure." "Oh," Osaka replied, "Well, you'll think of something." "Of course I will," Kelly said, "I just needed more time."

"Ok," Osaka said, "Then don't rush." He had finished his sentences when some dust fell onto him. "Huh?" Osaka replied. "Sorry," a construction pony said, realizing his mistake.

"Thanks," Kelly said, "But I think I may have a suggestion." "What's that?" Osaka asked. "There's an old cave near Fillydelphia," Kelly said, "I've heard it's got hundreds of underground tunnels. I've always wanted to go exploring in those tunnels ever since I was a filly."

"All right," Osaka agreed. So the two ponies raced off to the caves.

In no time at all, they've arrived at the entrance to a large cave. "Well, I'm impressed," Osaka said, looking into the cave. "Yes," Kelly said, "I've never been here in my whole life, until now."

"I wonder how many tunnels are in there," Osaka said, looking into the darkness. "Let's go in and find out ourselves," Kelly said.

The two ponies ventured into the deep, dark cave. "Wow," Osaka said, "It is really dark in here." "Hold on," Kelly said, "I have an idea." She used her magic to make her horn glow. "Wow," Osaka said, "Unicorns are amazing." "Thank you," Kelly said, "It is my pleasure." The two ventured deep into the cave.

Soon, they came across a series of tunnels. "Well, I was right," Osaka said, "This is a network of tunnels." "Yes, I see," Kelly said, "This will be a long day for us. And it's going to be fun!"

"I guess so," Osaka said. The two explored the depths of the caves. The insides of the caves are indeed pitch black; the only source of light at the moment was from Kelly's horn.

"We must be careful down here," Kelly said, "The floor is very slippery, from an obvious reason." "I know," Osaka replied, "I know." Kelly and Osaka continued exploring the caves with no trouble at all.

"Thanks for suggesting this place today," Kelly told Osaka with a smile as they've entered a small chamber. "My pleasure," Osaka said with a smile on his voice. "I know," Kelly grinned.

After hours of exploring the many passageways, the two have decided to go back. "I can take care of this," Kelly said. "Go right on ahead," Osaka agreed. So, Kelly followed the path that they've took to get here with Osaka following her.

Soon, Osaka and Kelly reached the entrance to the cave, where they've started from. "We've made it back," Osaka said, "Thanks, Kelly." "It was just a simple back step magic," Kelly smiled, "We unicorns use it to walk back the way we've came." "I see," Osaka said, "Well, did you like the visit?" "Sure did!" Kelly answered.

At the end of the day, Kelly and Osaka were walking home together. "So," Osaka said, "That was a fun experience." "Yeah," Kelly agreed, "I agree." "Let's do more tomorrow." "Right," Osaka said.


	17. Ordinary Day

Ordinary Day

The next day, Kelly and Osaka met up once again. "Hey, Kelly," Osaka said as soon as he met up with the unicorn. "Hi, Osaka," Kelly said as soon as she saw the Pegasus pony. "That was a good cave experience yesterday," Osaka said.

"Yeah, I know," Kelly agreed, "We need to do something like that again!" "Maybe we can," Osaka said, "But I'm hungry." "Ok," Kelly said.

So the two went to the restaurant. Of course, it's not completed yet as it is still missing a roof. "Well, at least we get a sunroof," Osaka said in a joking manner. "Well, there's that," Kelly replied. "Now," Osaka said.

After their lunch, the two set out to think about what to do that day. "So," Osaka said, "Any ideas now?" "Hmm," Kelly thought, "Still." "Well, take your time," Osaka said. So Kelly did.

"I'm still thinking," Kelly said a few minutes later. "It's okay," Osaka said, "I know what to say." "I know," Kelly said. The two wandered around for a moment. They've walked through a part of Fillydelphia that is still under construction. "We should be careful through here," Kelly said. "I know," Osaka said. Luckily he'd missed a large wooden board as it fell behind him.

But he didn't know that, of course. The two were through this part of the city. "Well," Osaka said, "I don't know." "That's all right," Kelly told Osaka, "I'm sure something will come on my mind."

But they didn't know that 3 hours had already passed. The two still had no idea what to do that day. They didn't take any notice of a large ancient fish jumping out of the nearby lake. "Well?" Osaka asked again. "Still nothing," Kelly said, "I'm still thinking." But Kelly came up with nothing for the whole day.

Soon, it was sundown. Unlike yesterday, neither Kelly nor Osaka came up with an idea on what to do today. "I still have nothing on my mind," Kelly said, "And it's nearly the end of the day."

"Don't worry," Osaka said, "Let's think of something else to do tomorrow. I guess today wasn't really the perfect day for us. That's okay." "Thanks, Osaka," Kelly said, "Don't worry, we can think of something tomorrow."

"That's my girl," Osaka said. "I will have something on my mind," Kelly said. "Yes," Osaka agreed.

So the two went home, thinking of what to do tomorrow.


	18. Bully Dragon Trouble

Bully Dragon Trouble

The following day, the two ponies decided to go out and try to do something. "Now today," Kelly said, "I am going to try and decide what to do today." "There you go," Osaka said, "Now you're getting somewhere."

"Oh thanks," Kelly said. But today, things will be interesting for Kelly and Osaka. Or maybe not. "So what's going on?" Osaka asked. "Well," Kelly thought, "I'm still not sure." "Ok," Osaka agreed. "Well," Kelly said but she said no more. "What's this?" Osaka asked.

The two came across an unusual pattern in the ground. "Not sure," Kelly answered. "Some kind of line," Osaka answered. "In a pattern," Kelly said, "For what?" "Not sure," Osaka said, "I'll take a look anyway."

So Osaka set hoof past the patterned line. "I don't know what this is all about," Osaka said. "Me neither," Kelly said, "But I have a feeling that it's not good." "What do you mean not good?" Osaka asked, turning back to his friend. "Ok, Osaka," Kelly said, "I have this bad feeling that we shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" Osaka asked, "If it's something unusual, I think we should go and explore it." "Even if it's dangerous?" Kelly asked. "Sometimes," Osaka said, "But I'm sure that whatever is past this line, it is something unusual for us to explore."

While Osaka said that, something stomped behind him and looked at the two ponies. Kelly immediately noticed this. "Osaka, I think you should look behind," Kelly said. "At what?" Osaka replied, turning around, "Looking at nothing or something? A thing?"

The something was a large dragon. He growled a big growl. "Hi," Osaka said. "What are you supposed to be, you big fat lizard?" The large dragon growled "My name is Bones," the large dragon said, "And I am going to burn you up you walk into my territory!"

"Oh," Osaka said, "Really, Mr. Lizard?" Bones responded by firing a fireball at Osaka. "Ahhh!" Osaka screamed. "Osaka!" cried Kelly. Osaka was burnt, but still standing. "Do you know you breath smells like raw fish?" Osaka said. Then he fell to the ground. "Time to get away!" Kelly said, using her magic to carry Osaka away.

"If I see you two here again!" Bones shouted, "I am going to melt you! Yeah! I mean it!"

Kelly and Osaka had got away safely. "What happened?" Osaka asked. "You've been burned by a fat dragon," Kelly explained, letting him down. "Oh," Osaka said, "I knew that. He was a big fat old dragon."

"And he's got that whole territory all to himself," Kelly said, "And judging from our experience, he doesn't want to share that land with any pony." "I know," Osaka said, "Sounds to me like some old lizard is stingy." "That's true," Kelly said, "I think it's time we do something about it."

That's when they saw a young foal running towards them. "Whoa, little one," Osaka said, "What's the big rush?" "The," the little pony said, terrified, "I was getting my ball when this dragon crushed it with its foot and told me to get lost!" "Unimaginable!" Kelly shouted.

"It was scary!" the little pony cried, "I don't want to go back there again!" "That's it!" Osaka said, "This is ridiculous!" "We're going to do something about this," Kelly told the little pony, "Don't worry, we'll get you a new ball."

"Ok," the little pony said. "We'll take care of this," Osaka said. Both he and Kelly raced off to face Bones. "Good luck," the little pony said.

Both Kelly and Osaka hid from Bones while they were in his territory.

Soon, the two ponies found Bones, yelling at an elderly pony. "You old hag!" Bones screamed at the pony, "If I see you around here again, I'll hurt you! Now scram!" "Oh the nerve!" the elderly pony said and she walked away. "Ok, now he's gone too far!" Osaka shouted.

"Right," Kelly agreed, "Gasp! Shh! He'll hear us!" Too late as Bones heard Osaka. He stomped to where the two were hiding. "Sorry," Osaka said. "Now we have to do something!" Kelly shouted just as Bones grabbed the bush that they were hiding in and threw it aside.

"You two!" Bones exclaimed, "Ok, I'm going to burn you alive!" He was about to fire blast the two when Kelly fired a freezing spell at him, encasing him in ice. "Too late now," Kelly said, "Osaka, let's get him!"

"Right!" Osaka said, "You've gone too far this time, you rancid lizard!" Then Osaka flew in the air as Bones shattered the ice that trapped him. "I'll hurt you!" he screamed and he chased after Osaka, "I'll teach you not to mess with me!"

"Ok," Kelly said, "I'll try to help." The elderly pony, whom Bones yelled at, watched the whole thing. "Those two are sure brave to stand up to that bully," she thought. "Kelly," Osaka said, "Thanks for helping me to fly! And let me hope that something happens to this bully!" "Ok," Kelly said, "Maybe I can make him go away."

"Try it then!" Osaka called, "I can't make this looser loose me at all!" "Ok," Kelly said. Osaka had an idea. He decided to fly towards Kelly with Bones still chasing him. "I'll get you two!" Bones sneered.

That's when Kelly began to charge up her magic with her horn. Osaka was right in front of Kelly now. "Now!" Osaka shouted. At the same time, Kelly fired her magic. Osaka dodged the magic blast, thus, hitting Bones and making him disappear into thin air.

Kelly then opened her eyes to see nothing in front of her. "That's done it," Kelly thought. "You did it, Kelly!" Osaka called, "That was great!" "Thanks to you!" Kelly called back.

At the same time, Bones reappeared at another place, thus crashing into a hippogriff's home. "What trick!" Bones shouted, "They tricked me!" No one tricks Bones and gets away with it!" He then left to get back to his territory, determined to kill Kelly and Osaka. But what Bones didn't know was that he got a hippogriff angry at him. It followed him.

At the same time, the elderly pony, whom bones was harassing, walked up to Kelly and Osaka. "Thank you for getting rid of that mean dragon," she told the two. "Aw, shucks," Osaka said, "No problem."

"Happy to help," Kelly said. That's when Bones returned. "There they are," Bones thought, "I'll make them pay!" Bones was about to attack when the hippogriff, whose home Bones had destroyed jumped right in front of him.

"What do you want, you old buzzard?" Bones demanded. The hippogriff shrieked at bones and started to attack him. This got Kelly, Osaka and the elderly pony's attention. "Hey!" Bones cried as the hippogriff pecked him, "What are you doing?! Stop! Stop!"

The hippogriff clamped on Bone's left wing with its beak and ripped it right off. "Ahh!" Bones cried. Then the hippogriff pecked holes in Bone's remaining wing, thus rendering them useless for flight.

"Ah, my wings!" Bones cried, "I can't fly now! I'm running away! Ahhh!" Bone ran away with the hippogriff still pecking him. Kelly, Osaka and the elderly pony watched the whole thing. "Let's hope old Bones doesn't have the intelligence at all," Kelly said, "Like he could roast that hippogriff alive."

"I get it," Osaka said, "He's too stupid for that." "Right," Kelly said. "Well, we've beaten that bully!" Osaka said. "That's true," Kelly said, "And this territory is no longer his! Everypony can come back here!"

"Oh thank you," the elderly pony said, "You're a true friend." "Why thank you," Osaka said, "It is our pleasure." The two felt happy with each other.

Later, they've gotten a new play ball for the little foal from earlier. "Wow!" he said excitedly, "Thank you very much! You're the best!" "I know," Osaka said. "I like you!" the young pony said, running off with his new ball.

"We did the right thing," Osaka said. "Yeah," Kelly agreed, "Let's hope that we won't have a bully dragon problem like that ever again." "Ditto," Osaka said, "And glad we've done something together today?" "Yes," Kelly answered.


	19. Meeting Up With Some Old Friends

Meeting Up With Some Old Friends

Today, the two ponies, Kelly and Osaka met up with each other again. They were both happy with what they've done yesterday. "We've sure showed that overgrown lizard that he can't push other ponies around!" Osaka said.

"Well, there's that," Kelly agreed. "I feel proud of what we did," Osaka said. "Thanks," Kelly replied, "Me too." "We sure work together," Osaka said.

But then, Kelly noticed a pony. "Kelly, what is it?" Osaka asked. "I think I know that pony," Kelly said. Then the pony whom Kelly was looking at noticed her, too. "Kelly?" the pony asked. "Wait a minute," Kelly said, "Sweet Pie?" "Kelly, it is you!" the pony said, running towards her.

"It's been a long time!" Kelly said. "I know!" the pony named Sweet Pie said excitedly, "I'm surprised to see you again!" "Wait a minute," Osaka said, "You know each other?" "Yeah!" Kelly said, "We were friends as little fillies." "Right!" Sweet Pie said, "We used to play together! We had the best moments together!"

"I see," Osaka said. But then, a voice called, "Osaka?" Osaka turned to see another pony. "Wait a minute," Osaka said, "Tamaron?" "Yes, I'm Tamaron," the female pony said, "I'm glad that you've remembered me!"

"Tamaron!" Osaka said excitedly, "It's been a long time since I've seen you!" "Me too," Tamaron said. "Well," Kelly said, "I'm impressed with you."

"Hi?" another voice called, "Kelly?" Kelly turned to see a pony.

"Wait a minute," Kelly said, "Scatter?" "Yes," the pony answered. "Scatter?" Osaka asked. "Yes, I'm Scatter!" the pony said, "Kelly, it has been a long time since I've seen you!"

"Yeah!" Kelly said, "It has been a long time since we've met each other. "Actually, you've helped me ever since I was a young foal!" Scatter said, "Thanks to you, I'm no longer afraid of anything!" "I'm glad for you," Kelly said.

"Well, this is getting interesting," Osaka said. "Agreed," Tamaron said.

"Now look who's in the house today," another voice called out. Kelly recognized this voice. "Rapid Run!" she said out loud. "Right!" the pony named Rapid Run said, "It's me! Rapid Run! I'm glad to see you again!"

"This is an unbelievable event!" Osaka said, "Our old friends meeting up with each other again after a very long time!" All of the ponies agreed as they huddled around each other.

"We should talk about what we've done together," Tamaron said. "Right!" Sweet Pie agreed. "Ok," Kelly said, "We will. Together." "Right," Osaka agreed.


	20. Friendly Reunion

Friendly Reunion

Right now, Kelly and Osaka had ran into several of their friends that they've met during their youth. "What a surprise to see you all together," Osaka said, "And I really do mean all together." "Yeah," Tamaron said, "It's been a long time."

"Yeah!" Sweet Pie said, "We used to play hide and seek." "Right," Kelly said, "We're back together, my old friends." "Yeah!" Rapid Run said. "Uh, I think I agree," Scatter said, "Did I mention that Kelly helped me out of a height problem?"

"Yes," Sweet Pie said. "That's what you've said earlier," Rapid Run said. "Oh, right," Scatter said. "So what has been going on?" Tamaron asked. "Well," Osaka said, "Me and Kelly have been doing a lot of hero action." "Yeah," Kelly agreed.

"Like what?" Sweet Pie asked. "We've stopped a failed invention from going berserk." "How?" Scatter asked. "We've worked together to stop it." Kelly explained. "Oh," Sweet Pie said. "Anyway," Osaka said, "We've took on a mean old dragon!" "What? Scatter asked. "Yes," Kelly said, "He was territory obsessed."

"I see," Tamaron said, "Didn't want to share "his land", right?" "Yeah, that's true," Kelly said, "It's a long story." "You can tell us some other time," Rapid Run said. "Right," Kelly said. "Sounds like you had a lot of adventures," Tamaron said, "Just like I did once." "Yeah," Osaka said, "That was a long time ago." "Right there with you, Osaka," Tamaron said.

Soon, the five friends were at the local park. "So this is what Fillydelphia looks like." Tamaron said, "A decent place you live in, Osaka." "Why thank you very much," Osaka said. "Yeah," Tamaron said. "I've had a good time living here," Kelly said, "For my life now."

"We see," Tamaron said, "Well, good for you." "I've lived most of my life here," Sweet Pie said. "Me too," Scatter said. "I live here, too," Rapid Run said, "Well, until me and my parents moved to Ponyville. A nice little town."

"Wow," Kelly said, "We are all now together because we're friends." "Most of us," Scatter said. "There was one more friend," Tamaron said, "But she's an official pony now of an official city." "Oh," Osaka said. "I rarely seen her these days," Tamaron said. "Maybe someday, we can meet her," Kelly said. "Right," Tamaron agreed.

Soon, it was time for the ponies to go home. "Well," Osaka said, "Today has been such a day, right?" "Yes," Sweet Pie said. "I can agree," Scatter said. "Right," Sweet Pie said. "We've talked a lot," Rapid Run said. "Right," Tamaron said.

"Well, that was interesting," Osaka said. "See you tomorrow," Kelly said. So with that said, all of the ponies returned to their homes, promising to meet up with each other tomorrow.


	21. Rapid Run Goes For His Own Path

Rapid Run Goes For His Own Path

Today, Kelly has decided to meet up with her friends once again. Soon, she met up with her boyfriend, Osaka, and their friends Rapid Run, Tamaron, Sweet Pie and Scatter. "Hello," all the ponies said at once. "Nice day we're having," Scatter said.

"Yeah," Osaka replied. The other ponies continued talk about the day, however, Rapid Run remained silent. "Rapid Run," Tamaron said, "What's going on?" "Yeah?" Scatter said. "Hey, everypony," Rapid Run said.

"Yes, Rapid Run?" Sweet Pie asked. "I think that it's time for me to move on with my life," Rapid Run explained, "And leave Fillydelphia. "What?!" the other ponies exclaimed.

"Yes," Rapid run said, "It's been a great time here, but I must move on. I have places to explore, other ponies to see and you know, the whole thing." "We understand," Sweet Pie said.

"So what do you want to do for today then, now that you're leaving us soon?" Sweet Pie asked. "Well," Rapid Run said, thinking about it for a moment, "There are some things I've wanted to do ever since I was a little colt."

"Like what?" Tamaron asked. "Yeah, Rapid Run," Sweet Pie said, "Tell us." "You see," Rapid Run said, "I've always wanted to go the fairgrounds next to Fillydelphia." "You're in luck then," Kelly said, "It's in town now."

"Then let's get going to there!" Scatter said. The other ponies looked at Scatter in confusion. "What?" Scatter said, "It's for Rapid Run. "Then let's do then," Kelly said.

And so, they went to the fairgrounds. Luckily for them, it was open. "Ready to go and have some fun?" Kelly asked Rapid Run. "Yes," Rapid run answered, "I'm ready. I've always wanted to visit these fairgrounds ever since I was young, but my parents were too busy to take me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sweet Pie said with sympathy. "Well," Osaka said, "You're getting your chance now." "Right," Rapid Run said. "Let's go and have some fun!" Kelly said as the three walked into the fairgrounds. "Let's not run," Tamaron said. "Good point," Tamaron said.

Immediately, all of the ponies had fun at the fairgrounds. They went on bumper car rides, roller coasters, all kinds of fun.

"This is so much fun!" Sweet Pie said out loud. "You can say that 23 times," Kelly said jokingly. "Yeah," Osaka agreed. "Kelly," Rapid Run said, "Thank you for bringing me here. I've always wanted to come to these fairgrounds." "Yes," Kelly said, "I know. It's the least we could do for you before you go." "Yes," Rapid Run said. The fun went on for hours.

By the end of the day, every pony had a great time. Rapid Run was more happier than the others. "Well, everypony," Rapid Run said, "It's been great knowing you. And meeting you all." "Aw," Sweet Pie said. "I've had a fun time today," Rapid Run said, "But I must leave tomorrow. But don't worry, I won't forget you. Any of you, especially, you, Kelly."

"Oh," Kelly said. "Good luck with your boyfriend, Kelly," Rapid Run said to Kelly, "And Osaka, you take care of her. My friend." "I will," Osaka said, "And you take care of yourself." "I will," Rapid Run said. And so, every pony went home for the night. "Good luck, Rapid Run," Kelly said, looking back at her friend.


	22. Silent

Silent

One day, outside of Fillydelphia, both Kelly and Osaka have decided to meet up with each other once again. They chose to meet at the nearby forest for a change. "Hello, Kelly," Osaka said with a smile.

"Morning, Osaka," Kelly replied happily, "Nice day today. So, what's going on?" "Well," Osaka replied, "Not much. Other than the Pegasus ponies are planning on releasing a winter storm somewhere in Equestria. Not close to Fillydelphia."

"Oh, I see," Kelly replied, "So, let me guess." "That's right," Osaka replied, "I have no idea where they're doing it." "That's okay, Osaka," Kelly told Osaka. "Yes," Osaka said, stuttering on what to say next, "So, now the- Ok."

"Well," said Kelly, "I don't know what you were going to say, but today, it is a lovely day in Fillydelphia." "Right," Osaka agreed, "So, for today." "What?" Kelly asked. "Sorry," Osaka replied nervously. "Well, I hope Rapid Run is okay with his decision," Kelly thought to herself.

"Me too," Osaka replied, "I just wish him good luck." "Me too," said Kelly. "Then maybe," said Osaka, "It's our turn to choose our own path." "Yes," Kelly replied, "And maybe one day, Tamaron and Scatter will choose their own path."

"Yes," Osaka agreed, "We shall. And we hope to make the best choices ever for us! Sorry I went too dramatic for you, Kelly." "No need to worry," Kelly smiled, "I'm good with that."

"Thanks, Kelly," said Osaka, "I'm happy for you. And I'm just happy being with you." "Me too," said Kelly, "Today, well, not much going on. But I'm sure something will happen today."

"Yes," Osaka replied, "Like that." The two ponies then noticed a squirrel collecting nuts. "There's a cute little fellow," Kelly smiled. However, a raccoon showed up and tried to take away it's nuts.

But fortunately, the squirrel fought the raccoon. "Never mess with a squirrel with nuts," Osaka said as the squirrel bit the raccoon, driving it away. It then collected the remaining nuts and scurried on away.

"That was interesting," Kelly chuckled. "Yes," Osaka agreed, "So what else?"

Just then a large pile of dirt was dumped close to him. "Holy dirt!" Osaka exclaimed. "Luckily, you didn't get dumped," Kelly chucked. "Very funny, Kelly," Osaka said, "But still." "Right," Kelly replied, "Let's enjoy this day."

"Ok," said Osaka. "Sorry!" a voice called from above the two ponies. They looked up and saw a work pony. "That's okay, mister!" Osaka called.


End file.
